Dreams of a big sister
by Knights of Silence
Summary: Something funny is happening after Wataru's eleventh. And he won't tell anyone what he wished for.
1. Chapter 1

_Dreams of a big sister_

* * *

Ema was sleeping, a very peaceful sleep. Juli curled himself just above her head like every other night they had spent here. Ema turned over onto her left side. And mumbled something in her sleep. Today has been Wataru's eleventh bitrhday. She subconsciously smiled at his face in her dream. His little cheeks puffed out as he blew out the eleven purple candles.

Like most older siblings she learned over to him and whispered. "What did you wish for?"

And like most little kid, he smiled playfully at her and said. "If I tell you, it won't come true!"

She smiled as her dream shifted.

* * *

The brunette yawned and stretched as the light of the morning sun shifted just enough to hit her eyes as they fluttered open. Picking her head up off the pillow caused Juli to spill forwards onto the rest of the bed. His high pitched complaints were ignored in favor of getting dressed and seeing if Masaomi needed help in the kitchen.

After shrugging on her school uniform , she made her way to the door. Freezing as she touched the knob, an muffled scream erupted. It had to have come from yuusuke's room next door.

"Yuusuke-kun are you okay?" She asked from in front of his door.

"H-hai." He called forum the other side of the door, his voice higher than normal.

"Yuusuke-kun are you sick?" Her leaned on the door trying to hear him better.

"N-no I'm fine, go on ahead of me." He squeaked.

With a determined looks on her face, the brunette pushed open the door. Quickly and quietly, she muttered. "Oyurushi kudasai."

The door opened to a lay out much like her own, possibly more organized than Ema kept her room. There was no sign that the red head had even gotten out of his bed. Said male was currently gripping his covers tightly over his head. Only the faintest strains of his crimson hair could be seen on his pillow.

"Yuusuke-kun, are you sure you're alright." She asked moving closer, hoping to get a better look at him. He was curled tightly under his blanket, his knees up to his chest, or so Ema thought.

"G-go away!" He yelled, as she touched his shoulder. It was smaller than she last remembered. Tugging lightly at the covers did nothing, so she forcefully ripped them away.

There a very small Yuusuke lay, hair disheveled and clothing far to big and baggy. He pouted and sat up, his face resembling Wataru's.

"Yuusuke-kun, w-what happened?" She tried to keep calm. How did a teen shrink down to the size of an eleven year old?

He looked away. "Dunn know. I woke up like this."

"What about everyone else?"

Yuusuke blushed. "I'm not leaving my room like this."

Ema gave a small frown. She could easily pick him up and carry him down stairs, given his new small stature. But, that would just upset and humiliate him further. "I'll find Masaomi, maybe he can explain things."

She left the red head sitting on the bed. As she made it to the door she realized that it must have been a shock to wake up so small.

* * *

She made it down to the kitchen hoping that Masaomi would be near for breakfast or maybe even Ukyo was there. But as she entered, no smell of food reached he nose. Ukyo was always awake before her, Ai naturally she worried for him. It wasn't until she reached the counter that she saw the blonde.

"Ulyo-san?" She put a hand up to he mouth.

The small blonde child turned to her. His clothing was far bigger on him than Yuusuke's were and his glasses slipped down his nose. His pale blue eyes looked pleadingly for help, as he was no longer tall enough to reach the food, or even the top of the stove.

"Ah good morning." He smiled.

"I-is everybody like this?"

"As far as I've seen, yes, though I'm not sure why." He reached up again. Ema tried not to smile, but he looked so helpless.

"Why don't you go get everyone gathered up, and I'll make something quick." She offered.

He hesitated then nodded.

His could this have happened? Was she the only one not affected by... whatever this was? They had all eaten the same things yesterday. It was fairly normal after all. What could have happened to change them so drastically?

_"What did you wish for?" _

_"If I tell you it won't come true."_

No it couldn't have been Wataru's wish. Forgetting breakfast, Ema races to the elevator.

"Onee-chan." She heard from behind her.

Wataru smiled at her, his pink hair bouncing.

"Wataru, what did you wish for?" She breathed as his smile widened.

* * *

**So the idea for this story was from Pixelimage2013. So I really hope you guys like it. I don't plan on having very many chapters.**

**Anyways reviews are welcomed. Suggestions too. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Dreams of a big sister_

* * *

It was a hectic morning. It seemed that the only ones who weren't affected by Wataru's wish was the small child himself and Fuuto. For some reason the teen as still his same self. Although seeing all of his brothers younger than him made him laugh hysterically before his eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor.

Masaomi, even though considerably smaller rushed to Fuuto's side. Ema kneeled down beside them. "Is he okay?"

"My guess would be shock. It's not everyday you go to bed second youngest and wake up the oldest of thirteen." Masaomi smiled. Being the real oldest he would now the best. "Do we know how to get back to normal?"

Ema sighed and nodded.

_"Wataru, why would you wish something like that?" _

_"I didn't think it would come true." The pink haired eleven-year-old sniffled. _

_"It's okay Wataru. I'll go get Natsumi-san, I hope he's okay. He went home last night. In the mean time, could you think about how to change them back?"_

_"Oh, that's easy nee-chan. They have to have an awesome day with you." _

That was yesterday. Nobody turned back to normal. In fact they all stayed the same, when Fuuto came home from work was the second day.

* * *

"Maybe you have to spend a day with each new individually." Fuuto suggested taking his hand away from him head.

Ema had sent everyone else away to play while she woke here younger step brother up. She calmly explained the situation, hoping he wouldn't faint again.

"He did say that they had to spend a day with me as their big sister. But I can only do one a day, how do I choose who first? And how will I take care of the others?" The brunette bit her lip.

"I'll help you. Not for free, of coarse, you'll have to pay me back."

"H-how?"

Fuuto smiled sweetly at her. "You'll have to be my big sister for a day like all the rest of them get."

"T-that doesn't sound to bad. But how do we pick?"

"Treat them like little kids and have them draw straws or something."

"Thank you Fuuto-kun." Ema gave him a small hug.

She ran off to get some straws while Fuuto smiled. It was worth it, watching his brother for a day with Ema. Although she wouldn't realize it would be a date until the end.

* * *

"So, um, we're going to pick straws." Ema informed everyone. She tightly clutched them in her fist. "So... ano... the person with the short one goes first."

One by one each of them picked a piece for her hand. Each face falling when they pucked the wrong one. Natsume had gone first, since he lived on his own, but had come up with a long one. Masaomi picked after him hoping to go back to work in the morning. He sighed with frustration and walked over to his little brothers Fuuto and Natsume. Tsubaki, Ukyo, Azusa, Yuusuke had all gone. All fuming over the lost chance. Iori looked up at Ema with a little smile and his small face and grabbed the one nearest her thumb.

"I've got the short one." He said softly.

"That's great Iori." Ema smiled down at him, not noticing the stares of hatred at the small boy. "Fuuto-kun I leave the rest to you. Come Iori-san."

Harmlessly the brunette grabbed the little boy's hand and made her way to the door. Still oblivious to the glares of the others. Once they were outside she turn to him and asked. "What would Iori-san like to do today?"

He blushed a little. "How about go to the park and look at the flowers."

Ema clapped her hands together. "That sounds like a great idea. We could puck something up on the way and make it a picnic."

They went to the store first to get bentos, since they had not prepaided them ahead of time, then stopped by Natsumi's apartment to feed his cats. Since Iori had won the drawing fairly, Ema agreed not wanting the animals to go hungry. There they grabbed a nice blanket for their picnic, and headed off.

Ema sat the blanket down on the grass and Iori stood back and waited. He looked at the flowers naming each one to her and telling of their meaning. After eating they both stared at the sky until falling asleep.

When Ema awoke, the sky had turned a lovely shade of orange. And orange that matched the tulips that Iori had pointed out earlier. Looking over her shoulder to check on him, she saw the best thing. Not only was he waking up but he was fully grown, like he hadn't been an elven year old only hours ago. Even his cloths still fit.

He smiled at her and yawned. "I had the most wonderful dream."

"Really? About what?"

"I dreamed of a big sister."

* * *

**I took so long, I'm really sorry! Thank you PinkDottedMind for reviewing and following me. I'll try hard to get the chapter out faster. Also sorry about the short chapters.**

**So, anybody that wants to review, who are the next to characters that should be changed back let me know okay.**

**I don't own brothers conflict.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I forgot to write the days in the first two chapters and I didn't want to go back so I'll just do it now. And just in case, I did mention in the second chapter that Fuuto got home the second day of this. Now you guys don't have to go back and reread it.**

**Here's to everyone who is reading this. PinkDottedMind I did take your suggestion into account while writing this, so I hope you like the brothers I have chosen.**

**Guys omg apperently there's a second season and all the characters are like 2 years older omg. Is this real or are these pictures fake? What's going on? Go to wiki/Asahina_Wataru it shows Wataru as a 12 year old. Is this for real?**

_Dreams of a big sister_

* * *

Day three

Ema woke up the third day in a state of disbelief. She had convinced herself that the previous two days were a figment of her imagination. The part of her that wanted to spend time with all of her brother, without being hit on or reminded that she was not actually related to them. But as the brunette walked sleepily out of the elevator, her face fell to a frown realizing that it wasn't a dream.

There on the floor in front of the metallic doors was a smaller version of Louis, sleeping peacefully on the floor. Giggling to herself, the now older sister slipped her arms under his legs and behind his neck. He was a lot easier to move then he would have been fully grown. She remembered the first time she saw him on the floor, the brunette almost had a panic attack. Now seeing him as little kid, it was sorta cute. Or maybe she just felt at ease with Louis.

His purple eyes flickered open for a moment before closing again. "Good morning Chi-nee-chan. Did I win today's drawing?"

She laughed a little. "I suppose you did."

"Thank goodness. A day to spend with Chi-nee-chan before going back to work." He sighed as she gently lowered him to the couch.

"Let me just go tell every one. Okay?" The brunette watched him throw an arm over his face. He mumbled something Ema couldn't really make out before falling back to sleep.

Ema went straight to Iori and Fuuto. She didn't want the "children" getting upset. It was unfair how she had just picked Louis like that, but she really couldn't help it. She asked them to keep the others busy and not let it slip. But she knew everyone would find out eventually.

"Why don't you just tell them you pick who you see first?" Fuuto asked.

"I don't want them to line up outside my door. And it's unfair to just pick. Natsumi-san has his own place, Masaomi-nii has work like most of the older ones. And some of us even have school." She defended her case poorly.

"Well maybe you could try more than one a day. I was fine after some sleep." Iori butted in.

"I don't know, but I'll do what I can for now."

"Louis-san, it's time to wake up." Ema shook him lightly. Hus arm rolled if his face as he turned to her. Ash brown* bangs facing in his purple eyes.

"Where are we going Chi-nee-chan?" He muttered sleepily.

"Where would you like to go?" She asked softly, pulling him into a sitting position.

He smiled and flung his small arms around her neck. "Anywhere with you would be fun. Oh but can I bring my combs, I want to do your hair."

"Why don't we go up to my room and you can style my hair anyway you want."

He smiled. "Sure."

Ema found it hard to sneak Louis into her room, she was sure that somebody would find them. But strangle it was like nobody was home. She opened the door for Louis, who was struggling with his oversized hoodie. Most of the brothers had borrowed clothes from Wataru, as did the ash haired boy, but he still worn his favorite blue and white polka dotted hoodie.

"Chi-nee-chan, where is Juli?" Louis asked, as he sat on her bed.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere." She closed the door. "Would you like to watch a movie too?"

"If you want to, that's fine." He said. So she took that as a no. He had her sit down on the floor in front of him. Diligently he started. He unfasted the clip in her hair and the band keeping it up letting it tumble down around her neck.

For what seemed like hours he played with, combed, and styles her hair. It was relaxing and soon she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. When she came to his soft strokes were discontinued and a light snore Ame from the bed behind her. There a fully grown Louis slept, as if he has fallen asleep on the floor again.

Groggily she got up. Her movements loud and clumsy, woke up her adopted big brother.

"Chi-chan I had a wonderful dream."

That line reminded her of what Iori had said the day before. "Really?"

"Did you know, you would make a great big sister?"

* * *

Day four

Ema woke up, not in disbelief this time. She fully excepted these strange events. Maybe one day they could all look back and laugh at these days. Today she would go down stairs listen to the complaints about picking Louis yesterday, and have to help another brother get back to their original state.

Surprisingly nobody complained. Iori had taken charge of the situation. He also stated boldly that it was Natsumi's turn, to with most of the brothers agreed.

"Na-kun doesn't live here anymore. I'm sure he wants to go home." Tsubaki said loudly. "We're forcing him to stay here by making him wait."

"Tsubaki-kun..." Ema trailed off think for the words.

"That's the most mature thing you've every said." Azusa pointed out.

"Hey!" Everyone laughed.

"Tsubaki, after Natsumi will be your turn." Ema said feeling proud of him.

The silver haired child went over to his twin and laced his fingers through Azusa's. "Only if you can handle both of us." He beamed.

As for Natsumi, Ema didn't even have to ask. After sealing her promise to Tsubaki, with a pinky swear, she took him home. The walk seemed long, but really was quite short. After opening Natsumi's door, the orange haired boy flew in the apartment. He petted and fed his cats, and made sure everything was in order.

While waiting Ema sat down in the couch. She noticed the game box out on the table. Immediately she knew what they're day would consist of.

He showed her how to work the controls and let her play. He explained that it was the newest game that his company had come out with. Some levels were harder than others and SME she needed his help for. For what seemed like only a moment she had been looking at the TV turned into hours. When looking back the brunette noticed that the purple eyed man was indeed a man. His head tilted down, arms crossed over his chest, and legs straighted out one crossed over the other.

He mumbled in his sleep. "How nice."

* * *

**So let me confess right now. The moment I saw that someone had commented Louis, I jumped at the chance. I mean, I love Yuusuke, because he's the redhead. I love Fuuto's sarcastic attitude, and don't get me started on the triplets. But Louis is my favorite. Especially him and Juli. Oh their so cute! **

**Any who thanks for all the wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows. I have to say, I think I belong in the borthes conflict fandom more than anywhere else.**

**Disclaimer- I didn't own. I'm just rooting on the brothers well mostly Louis or Yuusuke.**

**Who will go after the twins?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to give Yuusuke a whole chapter to himself. So this one will be short. And sorry it took so long... I put out four chapter stories and usually cycle through them... this one is on the bottom... but I got so many reviews on my first horror story I had to put out another chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed faved and followed. You guys aren't bottom if the cycle anymore.**

**Disclaimer- still don't own. But now I'm begging for a second season... it might happen.**

**Special thanks- let's all thank **_cutefangirl_** who made me want to write this chapter. She works in bleach mostly. Who you also can't find by author search, I've tried... but she's real.**

_Dreams of a big sister_

* * *

Day five

Ema opened her eyes the next day. She didn't remember coming home, in fact the last thing she did remember was seeing Natsumi back to normal and asleep on his couch. It all so very dream-like.

Atfer rubbing the sleep from here eyes, the brunette looked around. Juli was still nowhere in sight. Ema began to wonder where he kept disappearing to. She wanted him to come back soon so she could tell him about these crazy last four days. But she still had siblings to fix. She was supposed to help both Azusa and Tsubaki. She understood that out of the three they were identical, but they didn't have the same personality. They wouldn't want to do the same thing.

She brushed her brown hair before heading to the elevator. What in the world could she possibly do for them?

"Nee-san!" Tsubaki sang out, voice filled with cheer.

"Ema-nee..." Azusa said tiredly from beside his brother.

Ema looked down at them. Of coarse Tsubaki was the same as always, cheerful and loud. But poor Azusa, it looked like he had gotten no sleep the night before. They both looked rather funny, though. With Wataru's clothes slipping past their hands and sliding down. It took all Ema had not to laugh at them.

"What happened Azusa-kun? You look so tired." Ema kneeled down next to him.

Over her shoulder the black haired boy saw his twin's eyes gleam with jealousy. "We stayed up all night thinking of ways to have fun." He sighed, shrugging her off. It was after all Tsubaki's day that he was tailcoating on.

"What did you guys?"

The silverette leaned over letting his hair fall off of his face, but just barely. "We want to watch the anime Azusa does." Ne smiled.

The dark haired male looked at him. They had never agreed on one thing. But Tsubaki really liked that anime.

* * *

Tsubaki guided Ema back to his room as Azusa followed behind. The silverette reached all the way up to the doorknob, half leaning on the door before Ema gave a small laugh and helped him.

His room, much to Ema's surprise, was very neat. Tsubaki didn't seem like the type of person to clean his room. Although someone who cleaned his own room would have trouble finding his anime like Tsubaki did. However Azusa steppes into the room, going to the little cabinet under the TV stand and pulling out the disc.

"Azusa, you couldn't wait until we were back to normal to clean in here?"

"You couldn't let Ema-nee into this pigpen you call a room." With that he pushed his glasses up on his face.

Since there was no couch and Azusa wouldn't let them sit on the floor, they sat on the bed. Of coarse the anime was good. But the black haired boy was the first to fall asleep. His head nodded a few times before it softly landed on Ema's lap with a small thud.

"Onee-san is the best." Tsubaki said sleepily. He blinked his eyes several times shoulders slumping. His head so landed in Ema's shoulder.

She giggled.

* * *

**sorry it was so short.**


End file.
